


First Kiss

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Series: Christmas Break Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: Leave me requests :)





	

It seemed that recently Cas was always busy. Sam understood, they were both busy, there wasn't really time to go on dates anymore. Still, it was frustrating to not be able to see each other.

The had plans for the next time they were both free. Sam had suggested they go out somewhere for dinner and Cas had agreed. So when they were both free Sam took Cas out on their first real date in weeks. They hadn't been together for too long and hadn't gone out very often.

The place they ended up going to wasn't fancy but it was a step up from the diners where the usually eat at.

"It's nice to be able to see each other again without there being a case." Cas says.

"Yeah. I wish we could do this more often." Sam says with a smile.

After a while the waitress comes over to their table and they both order something before going back to talking.

"You don't mind that I haven't told Dean about us yet?" Sam asks nervously. Cas has told him before that he doesn't mind but Sam can't help but to feel bad, like he's hurting Cas by not telling people about them.

"I don't mind Sam." Cas reassures him, "You don't have to tell him until you want to."

"I am going to tell him. Eventually. But you know Dean, he'll make a big deal about it and then he'll never let it go."

"Honestly Sam, I don't mind."

A little while later the waitress gets to their table with the food and Sam uses the opportunity to change the subject.

"So what do you think of this place so far?" He asks.

"It's nice." Cas says with a smile, "Thank you for bringing me here."

Sam smiles at him. "I'm glad you like it."

As they eat Sam tells Cas about a few memorable older cases and Cas tells Sam about how heaven used to be. It's relaxed and it's the most fun either of them has had in a while. When the night is over they walk back to the motel together.

"Thank you Sam. I had a good time." Cas says with a smile, the kind that reaches his eyes.

Sam finds himself smiling back, "I'm glad you had fun. I had a good time too Cas, we should do it again sometime."

"I would like that."

Sam glances awkwardly at the floor for second before he looks back at Cas, his eyes finding Cas' lips. He meets Castiel's eyes again and takes a step closer. Cas seems to know what's coming because the second Sam's lips meet his he is kissing back. Cas is surprisingly good at kissing and Sam let's him take the lead.

The kiss only lasts a few moments though and it's over just quickly as it started. Sam pulls back a little to look at Cas. Cas smiles at him.

"I'd like to do that again sometime too."

"Definitely." Sam says back.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me requests :)


End file.
